clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War I
The Great Fanon War is considered to be one of the worst wars since Khanzem. Everyone was involved. Chapter 1:Pengolia Disaster Grand Arch Duke Jsudsu9988 of Snowzerland arrived in Ulaansnowtar, West Pengolia's capital on February 21, 2010 on vacation. He drove out of the airport in a fancy limo guarded by Snowzerland's core Army, the War Bots. The limo was elegantly cruising through town with the curious eyes of the Khanz citizens watching and basking at it's glory! There was one fellow who was there, a royal spy. The unexpected arrival of the Arch Duke proceeded him to tell his master. Penghis Khan was fiddling with his jewels when the Spy arrived. "Great Khan!" cried the spy, who was kneeling, "I have news!" "Penghis Khan is busy!" impatiently yelled the Great Khan. "PENGHIS KHAN SAYS THAT THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" "It IS!" "Penghis Khan demands to know!" "An unexpected visitor.... of great wealth...... has came into our capital! He is riding in an elegant limo, with a strong army guarding him. The army is definitely from Snowzerland, but this penguin is not Swiss Ninja sadly.... he must be the Arch Duke, a very important official and friend of Swiss Ninja." Penghis Khan glared angrily, and his face turned red.... "PHENGHIS KHAN IS MAD!!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN RIDE IN A LIMO AND ACT MORE PWNSOME THAN PENGHIS KHAN IN PENGOLIA!! HAVE THE 333 MERCENARIES DESTROY ARCH DUKE WITH A DITTO BOMB!" "As you wish, sire." Thus, the order was carried. The mercenaries rushed into town to search for the elegant limo. Arch Duke Jsudsu had finished his lunch, and was on his way to his hotel. Then, at 1:55 PM, the Ditto Bomb was thrown at the Limo. BANG!!! The car exploded, and the War Bots started to shoot at the 333 Mercinaries who just arrived. One bot was able to pull the severely injured Arch Duke out of the Metal Heap in time. The fighting got worse and worse, but somehow, the Bots were able to bring Their Beloved Duke to safety. ---- Jsudsu was brought back to Snowzerland on the same day. He was placed in the hospital at 7:30 PM, and was deemed severely injured. Luckily, he survived. Swiss Ninja visited him, bringing flowers. "Jsu, are you ok?" "Ugghh...." "Dont worry buddy. This attack was unacceptable. Those Pengolians are gonna Pay!" And thus, the Great Fanon War began. Chapter 2:War Gets Bigger and Bigger "ARCH DUKE NEARLY ASSASINATED BY PENGOLIANS; WAR LOOMS CLOSER!" Headlines all over Antarctica were screaming the news. The Assasination plot took nearly everyone by surprise. Swiss had declared war officially on West Pengolia on the day of the assasination. That week, the South Pole Council had Penghis Khan and Swiss Ninja absent at the meeting. On February 25, the First of Snowzerland's War Bots washed upon the shore of West Pengolia. They started attacking nearby villages with ferocity. The mercinaries had a hard time defending themselves against Swiss Ninja's vast army, so they had to call help. That was when things turned worse. The Pengolians were smart to call the Mountain Spartans, but that is the reason this war became such a phenomenon. Swiss Ninja didn't like the help the Mercinaries were getting. He was tired of having to deal with the Spartans... again. "Send another army to the Happyface State at once!" Swiss ordered. This took the HF State by surprise indeed, but Swiss Ninja wasn't able to conquer anything. He liked having the Spartans to do "double duty" by fighting in their homeland and in Pengolia. Another problem developed. Some soldiers that were still part of Snowzerland's Army needed more supplies. Without Swiss Ninja's orders, a group of soldiers and War Bots invaded and occupied Polaris and other coastal towns along the Eastshieldian coast. Surprisingly, the USA decided to remain neutral and defend themselves as needed. "We're running low on money and supplies with this new treasurer in place," said Kwiksilver, the spokesperson for the Council. "Getting involved in a war will just wreck the economy." A whole load of other nations joined the war, however. Due to West Pengolia's membership in NATO, New North Etana, the United Penguin's Republic, and TerraMount decided to help defend their ally. The rest of the UTR jumped in as well to help protect their free republic. ---- "ORDER! THE CHAIRMAN OF THE NATO MILITARY COMMITEE!" yelled a voice on the loud speaker. The Leader stood up on the loud speaker. "Nations and states of NATO!" he shouted. "On February the 21st, the Archduke of Snowzerland was nearly assasinated by Pengolian forces. To Snowzerland this was considered an act of war. They invaded West Pengolia, Eastshield and the Happyface State. Being our ally, we will step in to defend them. You shall contribute as many as your forces and put them under my flipper." Penghis Khan glared furiously at The Leader. "And under Penghis Khan's flipper... but they'll still mostly be under my command... but Penghis Khan is more PWNSOME then me" The Leader said, obviously scared. Everyone began to pledge support. "New North Etana, ready and waiting" shouted Idoreconsise. "Turtly will try our best". "PENGHIS KHAN'S ALREADY IN WAR!" "TerraMount... yeah we'll do it". "And of course me" The Leader said. "I like bombs!" Dan said trying to get the Dan's Island Navy to get out. The woman on the speaker bellowed: "All nations vote 'yes'". ---- Swiss Ninja was well pleased with conqering Polaris and other Eastshieldian Towns the most. To his advantage, he forced all conqered citizens to pay loyalty to him. However, those who opposed him were immediately arrested and were taken to Pen Chi Island, now Snowzerland's Feared Underground Prison. As for those who decided to pay loyalty and become Snowzerland Citizens as well had the advantage of having more chocolate. Swiss Decided to plant Cacao Trees in Polaris to increase jobs. "That is the most rediculus idea I have ever heard!!!" shouted one citizen at the announcement, but Swiss Ninja was in a good mood that day, so he didn't do anything to him. Instead, he anwered the question calmly. "We Will Plant these beautiful Cacao Trees in Greenhouses! The Greenhouses will be able to keep the trees warm." "ooohh...." The Greenhouse building began, and many penguins were able to apply for jobs that tended the Trees, harvested the beans, or prossesed the chocolate. Sadly, the penguins thought Swiss was trying to help them find jobs, but Swiss only wanted to plant these Cacao Trees to creat another empire.... the empire of chocolate. Chapter 3:Freezeland Campaign The Terramounts and the Swiss Forces continue to fight. On Februrary 28, Swiss Ninja unexpectedly withdrew all his troops stationed in Pengolia. NATO found this maneuver suspicious, but at least Penghis Khan no longer had to worry about war.... for now. Back in Freezeland, King Triskelle and his men also decided to aid the Mountain Spartans. They were so involved in the HF State Battles, that he didn't expect Swiss to invade his land. On the Same day, Swiss Ninja Marched into Arda in Pride, without a single gunshot. The Ardans surrendered because of lack of soldiers, but they eventually gave into Swiss Ninja because he was an HP. Swiss wanted to treat his fellow HPs correctly, and show them that united as one great nation, Freezeland will no longer be in debt. Thus, Frostborogh and much of Freezeland joined Swiss Ninja. However, Fanon City and other cities didn't like Swiss Ninja coming to power. The Order of the Clover, a special order of the Governance stationed in Fanon City, especially didn't like it. They knew that Swiss knew that all the money the Governance has earned is hidden in a vault uderground the city. If Swiss was able to capture Fanon City, he was able to access the Governance's Money. The Order decided to form a republic with the remaining land so that Swiss couldn't get in. Meanwhile, King Triskelle discovered of the Freezeland Campaign, so he tried to take his land back. Swiss was quick by attacking and capturing King Triskelle and his men that opposed him before they reached Freezeland. They were sent to Pen Chi Island. Swiss calmly made this capture a secret. On the other hand, Freezelandians became fanatical about him. (He also lied to the HP's also about his debt to the USA, but Swiss didn't count that.) "Heil New High Penguin King!" They cried. Swiss made sure that Freezeland prospered, and declared it an official Canton of Snowzerland soon after. The newly formed Clover Republic sent soldiers to recover land. Nevertheless, many villagers who were in the Snowzerland control had accepted Swiss Ninja's rule. They drove the Republic's forces out of territory, but they still percieved to take back land. Swiss Ninja and other Freezelandian Citizens found these invasions to be a nuisance. On March 5, Swiss Sent the Snowzerland Royal Air Force, or better known as "Der Schweitzer Luftwaffe" to strike Fanon City down. The "Schweitzer Luftwaffe" consisted of Mainly Flying Wings. The planes reached Fanon City at 10:30 PM. It caused mass chaos, leaving many houses destroyed or on fire. Luckily, NATO happened to be around, and were able to drive the Schweitzer Luftwaffe away. The Next day, after a failure of capturing Fanon City, Swiss decided to celebrate anyways. On that day, Snowzerland was to be recognized as an Official Unified High Penguin Nation. The Name of Snowzerland was to be renamed to "Snowzerland's Second Reich". It was given a new flag: Snowzerland's Second Reich, however, would only last until the war was over. Celebrations lasted throuout the day with vigor. The Leader of the Order of the Clover had also decided to move the Governances money to Centrepelusa until War's End. That Action came to good use, because 10 days later, Swiss's Air Force, plus the War Bots Invaded the City. The Republic was lost, and now many penguins who opposed Swiss Ninja attempted to leave the country, but others just decided to accept Swiss Ninja's rule for safety. Now, what hope was there left for Antarctica? ---- Meanwhile, NATO and others were shocked to hear Freezeland's acceptance to Swiss Rule. However, they mosly feared of King Triskelle's Disappearance..... Chapter 4: Viking Raids on The Antarctic Peninsula To be Continued! Category:Conflicts Category:Events